


Anonymous

by megstielismyotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstielismyotp/pseuds/megstielismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg gets a Singing Valentine from..."anonymous". HSAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Supernatural OTP Fic-a-month challenge on livejournal. The theme for February is romantic/romance and, well, this happened. I wrote it on Valentine's Day (after going through a similar experience as Meg does) and decided it'd be great for this challenge. Hope you like!  
> (In case you don't know, Singing Valentines are valentines typically done by high school choirs, it's where they go around singing songs to whoever got sent one.)

Meg's head lifted as the classroom door opened, her fellow classmates doing the same to watch as the festive gaggle of teenagers entered the room. With a loud scoff and an eye roll, Meg resumed her conversation with Ruby, who seemed to be eyeing the newcomers with a faint air of hope. Her friends eyes lingered on the crowd before looking at Meg again and half listening to her.

"Just ignore them." Meg eventually hissed under her breath.

Ruby sighed. "Come on Meg, they aren't that bad."

"This whole holiday is dumb." She muttered, scowling at a cherub sticker someone had left on their table. Ruby's gaze was flickering to the group that was now talking with the teacher to ask if it was alright if they fulfilled their delivery. Judging by the faint smirk on Mr. Crowley's face, he was perfectly fine with interrupting work time to watch his students get tortured.

As expected, one of the girls, Jo, turned towards the awaiting classroom and scanned her papers for the names of the recipients. Meg became slightly anxious and prayed-for the first time in her life-that they would not say her name.

"We have Singing Valentines for Ash, Ruby, and Meg." 

Meg froze, dread filling her. She hoped she heard wrong, but a glance at Ruby gave her her answer. She was beaming at Meg, and the group was migrating towards them and Ash, who sat at a neighboring table and fist pumped the air as his friends cheered at the announcement of his fourth delivery so far that day.

Dean Winchester began playing the guitar while smirking at Meg. He never really got along with her, especially not in English class where they were forced to sit next to each other, so watching her utter humiliation must have been enjoyable.

They all opened their mouths and began singing. Meg clenched her hands into fists, trying with all her might to ignore them, but everyone was looking in her direction. Her face was burning, she could feel it, and she wished it would stop. She wished all of this would just stop. For the first time in years she willingly jumped on her class work and tried in vain to solve one of the math problems while blocking out the noise of one of her favorite songs being trashed by a bunch of teenagers decorated in red and pink.

Thankfully it was over soon, and everyone (except Meg) clapped for the performers. They headed towards the door, but Ruby stopped them.

"Who sent them?" She asked.

"Oh." Jo spun on her heel and looked at her paper again. "Sorry about that. Ash, yours is from 'an admirer', Ruby's is from 'Lilith' and Meg,"

Meg froze, listening attentively for just a few seconds to hear who she would have to kill.

Jo met her eyes.

"Yours is from 'anonymous'."

* * *

"I am going to kill them." Meg repeated for at least the sixth time as they exited the classroom for lunch.

Ruby didn't react. "Meg, just appreciate it. Sheesh."

Her friend glared daggers. "If you hadn't gotten one, you'd be supportive of me."

That earned her an eye roll. "It's no big deal. Chill."

"Easy for you to say, at least you know who sent yours."

"Yes, and yours is a mystery, is that why you're so mad?"

"You know why I'm mad." Meg scoffed defiantly. "I'm mad because some bastard thought it'd be hilarious to put some more change in the choirs fund in exchange for them to sing to me."

"It's supposed to be romantic."

" _Romantic?_   Try _humiliating_. Those losers didn't sing to me. They heaved my pride and dignity onto the floor and squashed it closer to hell with each note they squawked. That is far from romantic."

Ruby's eyebrows were raised.

"Mark my words, I will hunt down this 'anonymous', and I will have my revenge."

"How are you going to do that?" Ruby asked, glancing down at her vertically challenged companion.

Without replying, Meg grabbed the front of the shirt belonging to the first poor guy to walk past them. With a fistful of material, she yanked him down to her height and glared him straight in the eye.

"Was it you?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

The freshman just stared at her. "Uh, I'm sorry, what? Please don't hurt me."

Meg was less than gentle when she relieved her grip and shoved him away from her. He tripped over his feet in his hurry to get away.

"Innocent." She casually informed Ruby, who looked far from surprised. It didn't take long to get used to Meg's antics.

"What if it was a girl?" Ruby asked, noticing Meg glaring at all the guys in the hallway and pointing out the flaw in her friend's plan.

Meg's eyes narrowed and Ruby held her hands up.

"It wasn't me, I swear. I teased you about it, sure, but you made some threats that made me banish that idea immediately." Ruby told her sincerely.

"Alright." Meg muttered. "So anyone besides you, me, and that guy I stopped could have done it. Great."

"Maybe if you don't mention it, the anonymous person will come to you." Ruby shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Meg asked slowly.

"Don't ask anyone about it. Don't tell anyone else. Pretend like it never happened, possibly your Valentine will get shifty and come to you to see if you got it."

Meg thought about the plan before answering, "Ruby, you may be right."

* * *

The two of them sat in front of Ruby's locker for lunch, snacking on chips and candy from the vending machines. They hoped that, being out in the open like this, the 'anonymous' would see Meg and feel inclined to reveal his or her identity.

Nothing happened though. The only people in the hallway during the beginning of lunch was a handful of sophomores walking around the school chatting and a modest crowd steadily entering a nearby classroom to attend a club of some sort. Other than that, they were alone.

That was, until, there was about fifteen minutes left until class. At that time, some students came back from wherever they had driven for lunch, and others simply returned from the downstairs cafeteria.

Meg's eyes drifted through the crowd as it grew, observing everyone, until she saw a familiar face approaching her way.

"Meg." Ruby warned, following her line of sight. "Remember the plan."

"I'm just having a nice chat." Meg muttered, pushing herself up from the floor. Ruby followed suit, on standby in case the need to restrain her friend arose.

"Hey Dean-o." She said, her grin far too poisonous to be friendly as she walked towards the much taller teenager.

Dean stopped walking and gritted his teeth at the unwelcome nickname. "Meg."

His group of friends-Jo, Castiel, and the younger Winchester-watched the ordeal. They were all looking like Ruby, ready to intervene if (and when) necessary. Meg didn't dwell on the stunned expression all over Castiel's face.

"So, which little birdie in this school thought it would be nice to send you nerds over to me with a singing Valentine?" Meg demanded.

"As I recall, it was anonymous." Dean glared down at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not my place to reveal their identity."

A triumphant grin appeared on Meg's face. "Oh honey, you just did."

Dean looked confused and merely watched as she stepped closer. He was an open book, and if there was one thing Meg was good at, it was reading people.

"You're being defensive. That means you know who it is. Or more importantly," Her eyes skimmed over each friend of his. "You're friendly with them."

Dean looked away. With a smirk, she observed the crowd behind him. Jo had a thing for Dean, so it wasn't her. Meg wouldn't mind if it was Sam, but Castiel wouldn't be bad either. At the moment, he was watching the exchange with a stony face, yet she detected panic in his eyes.

Dean brought her attention to him again. "No, I just-"

"You'll have to try harder to lie to _me_ , Dean." She interrupted loudly. "Your face gives away everything."

Dean gritted his teeth again, something he frequently did in her presence. "Fine. So I do know him. Happy? I'm still not telling."

"Come on, don't be such a tease. At least give me a hint."

"No."

"I'll do your English homework."

"You don't do your own English homework."

"I'll do _yours_."

"No."

"Don't make me threaten you Dean."

The spectators were watching the battle, heads turning to each person in turn like it was a tennis match.

"Just drop it Meg."

"Just tell me!"

"Why would I?"

"Dean, I swear, tell me who had the balls to send me that freakin' Vale-"

"Enough!" Castiel interrupted, voice loud and firm. Everyone stopped and stared at him, surprised that such a usually quiet guy would yell like that. "Enough."

"Stay out of this, pretty boy." Meg snarled once she recovered from the brief shock.

Castiel blushed but continued speaking before she could restart the argument. "I sent it."

Meg went rigid. "Excuse me?"

"I sent the Singing Valentine." Castiel confessed, slightly breathless.

Meg was stunned. Of all the people to send it...

"I'm sorry." He added.

Meg realized that while she had been spewing curses for whoever sent it, the very person had been standing right there.

She shook her head slowly, feeling slightly guilty-an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling-now she knew it was him. "Actually, that's not nearly as bad as I thought it could be."

Castiel blinked. "Pardon?"

Meg smirked. "Walk me to my next class?"

Thoroughly surprised but not displeased, Castiel nodded and joined her as she led the way down the hallway, standing close to him and striking up a conversation.

As the two walked away, Dean fist bumped his brother. "It worked."

"What worked?" Ruby demanded.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Castiel didn't send her a singing Valentine."

Ruby still looked confused.

"I did." Sam explained. "Castiel has crushed on her for ages, but has never made a move. So we took it upon ourselves to help out with that. Knew he'd step in if the argument got heated enough."

Dean grinned. "We totally set them up."


End file.
